


Suggestion for Season 4 of Veronica Mars

by Ingwer



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 04, Season/series 03 changed, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingwer/pseuds/Ingwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language: English and German, you'll find the English parts after the German ones.</p>
<p>Figured out a long time ago finally my sister's and my ideas for a fourth season of Veronica Mars (based on a slightly changed season 3) get posted. As mentioned in the end we forgot to include Mac almost entirely. We have to get back to that, it's unexcusable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion for Season 4 of Veronica Mars

Dick:  
Von der Zeit mit seinem Vater zurück, entschliesst sich Dick für eine Therapie. Sie soll ihm helfen über den Selbstmord seines Bruders und dessen jahrelange Schikane durch ihn und seinen Vater hinwegzukommen. Er bittet Logan ihn bei seinem Entschluss und dem Finden einer geeigneten Therapiestelle zu unterstützen. Über seine Therapie kommt er in Kontakt mit einem Therapiezentrum für Kinder und Jugendliche und wird dort ehrenamtlicher Mitarbeiter. Er gibt Kurse im Surfen und Segeln.

Dick is back from spending time with his father. He decides to start therapy because he is still struggling with his brother's suicide and the bullying by himself and his father towards Cassidy. He asks Logan to support his decision and to help find a suitable therapist. Through his therapy he gets into contact with a therapy centre for kids and adolescents. He becomes a voluntary there giving training courses in surfing and sailing.

Logan:  
Logan begleitet Dick zu einem ersten Gespräch mit einer möglichen Therapeutin. In dessen Verlauf legt sie ihm nahe, sich ebenfalls einer Therapie zu unterziehen. Trotz ablehnender Haltung nimmt er ihre Visitenkarte und ihr Angebot, sie im Bedarfsfall zu kontaktieren, an. Dieser tritt ein, als er nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Veronica, bei dem sie ihn vollständig ignoriert, mit irgendjemandem grundlos einen Streit anfängt. Der Streit endet darin, dass er seinen überraschten Streitpartner blutig schlägt. Vom Sheriff-Department aus kontaktiert er die Therapeutin und bittet sie, sich für seine Freilassung einzusetzen. Dies gelingt, doch von da an ist Logan verpflichtet sich einer Therapie zu unterziehen.  
Sein Studium der Soziologie ist weiterhin sehr erfolgreich.

Logan accompanies Dick to his first meeting with a possible therapist. During the conversation she recommends that Logan as well goes into therapy. However depracative Logan still takes her business card and accepts her offer to call her should he be needing to.  
It so happens that this offer comes convenient for him. He by coincidence encounters Veronica and she ignores him completely. This leads to him starting a fight for no reason with some stranger which ends in Logan beating up the other guy – who was taken by surprise – so bad that Logan gets taken in by the police. His one call at the Sheriff's Department goes to the therapist which he asks to help him get bail and not being convicted for jail. She manages the task but from now on Logan has to be in treatment.  
His sociology studies continue to be successful.

Weevil/Eli  
Es gibt einen Fall im College, für den Keith angeheuert wird. Er arbeitet für den Fall teilweise mit Eli zusammen. Nach Abschluss des Falles redet Eli mit Keith und erzählt ihm, dass er seit einiger Zeit eine spezielle Kampfsportart betreibt, um Körper und Seele zu trainieren. Er sagt Keith, dass er hofft, durch diesen Sport seine Aggressionen besser im Griff zu haben und nicht mehr einfach zuzuschlagen. Er bittet Keith darum, nochmals bei ihm auf Probe als Angestellter aufgenommen zu werden.

There's a case at the college which for Keith is hired. For the case he sometimes works together with Eli. After closing the case toghether Eli talks with Keith and tells him that he is training in a specific martial art that helps him controlling and grounding body and mind. He is hoping to have found a mean in this sport against his aggressions and being able to withhold his impulse to beat others up. He asks Keith to give him another chance and letting him work again for Keith.

 

Keith  
Keith zieht seine Kandidatur zum Sheriff zurück.  
Er wird von den Fitzpatricks durch Erpressung dazu gezwungen. Druckmittel sind seine Mitarbeit bei der Sache mit Kendall und Veronica. Das Video von Veronica und Piz ist Ausdruck dafür, wie nah sie ihr kommen können. Sie wollen Keith nicht als Sheriff, weil er zu gut ist. Er kann so kurz vor der Wahl die Erpressung nicht aufdecken und muss deswegen zurückziehen.  
Zum nächsten Zeitpunkt einer Wahl hat er kein Interesse mehr. Er hat inzwischen mit Eli als Angestelltem eine grössere Detektei aufgezogen, die auch Sicherheitskonzepte ausarbeitet. Unter anderem arbeitet er mit Veronicas alter Schule zusammen (Das bringt Mr. Klemmons wieder ins Spiel).  
Die Erpressung kann er mit der Zeit aufdecken und in Ordnung bringen.

Keith withdraws his candidacy as Sheriff. It's the Fitzpatricks who make him do it by blackmailing him. Their leverage is his collaboration with Kendall and them threatening to hurt or endanger Veronica. The video that was made of her and Piz is proof of how close they can get to her, so close they can easily hurt her. The Fitzpatricks don't want Keith as Sheriff because he is too good at his job. This close before the election he isn't able to uncover and resolve the blackmailing and has therefore to withdraw.  
Next time the job is available he isn't interested in running for Sheriff anymore. Meanwhile he has taken Eli as an employee and developed his detective agency into a larger business that also works in security systems. That is also how Mr. Clemmons comes back into the game – Keith and Eli work out some security system for the school.  
After a longer investigation he is also able to resolve and eliminate the blackmailing threat.

Sheriff:  
Vinnie van Lowe gewinnt die Wahl und wird Sheriff. Leo ist immer noch Polizist. Nach vier Jahren ist Vinnies Abwahl gesichert. Zu offensichtlich sind sein Desinteresse an der Sicherheit der Stadt. Leo wird neuer Sheriff.

Vinnie van Lowe wins the election and becomes Sheriff. Leo is still a cop. After four years of doing a horrible Job Vinnie isn't able to win the election again. Too obvious is his disinterest in the town's safety. Leo becomes the new Sheriff.

Wallace:  
Im neuen Semester kommt Jackie zurück. Sie bringt ihren Sohn mit. Ihre Mutter ist gestorben und Jackie wollte wieder zu Wallace und in die Nähe ihres Vaters. Wallace und sie finden enger zusammen. Wallace wird zu einem Vater für Jackies Sohn. Einige Monate nach ihrer Ankunft wird Jackie wieder, eher ungeplant, schwanger von Wallace. Die beiden sind eine richtige kleine Familie.  
Freundschaftlich kommen sich Wallace und Logan über ihre Soziologie-Kurse näher.

The new semester brings Jackie back as well as her son. Her mother died and Jackie wanted to come back to near Wallace and her father. She and Wallace get closer again. Wallace becomes a father figure for Jackie's son. A few months later Jackie gets, rather unplanned, pregnant again, this time Wallace is the biological father of the child. The three/four of them become a little family.  
Wallace and Logan are still having their sociology courses together and their friendship deepens.

Piz:  
Piz wird Götti/Patenonkel von Wallace’ und Jackies Kindern. Öfters ist er damit beschäftigt, seine Gitarre vor den Kindern zu schützen.  
Piz gründet eine Band mit Jackie. Mac macht für die beiden die technische Seite.  
Ausserdem fährt er mit seinem Radio-Projekt fort. Dieser Umstand, könnte dazu führen, dass Veronica oder Keith manchmal mit ihm als Mitglied der Presse zusammenarbeiten.

Piz becomes the godfather of Jackie and Wallace's children. He is rather often securing his guitare from them. Additionally he starts a band with Jackie and Mac is doing their technical stuff.  
He continues doing his radio thing. Him being in journalism could lead into him working together with Veronica or Keith later on.

Veronica:  
Über einen Fall geraten delikate Informationen über Madison an Veronica. Sie benutzt diese um ziemlich perfide Rache an Madison zu nehmen. Als sie begreift, was sie gemacht hat, ist sie ziemlich erschrocken über sich selbst. Sie erzählt Piz, was sie getan hat. Piz erkennt, dass Veronica doch etwas zu heftig für ihn ist und er nicht damit umgehen kann, was sie getan hat. Er gesteht ihr das und sie wendet sich ziemlich fertig an Logan. Logan und Veronica nähern sich einander wieder an. Sie erkennen, dass sie sich gegenseitig verstehen in ihrer Unvollkommenheit. Veronicas Verhalten nimmt auch etwas den Druck von der Beziehung, in der sich Logan früher immer schlecht machte.

Grosse Zukunftsperspektive Veronica&Logan  
Logan schliesst ein Soziologie- und Filmstudium ab und geht als Regisseur zum Film. Veronica ist beim FBI. Die beiden sind zusammen.

Working on a case Veronica gets into possession of delicate informations about Madison. She uses them to take perfidious revenge on her. When she realizes what she has done she is rather appalled by herself. She tells Piz of what she has done. Piz realizes that Veronica is a tad too heavy for him and that he isn't able to deal with what she has done. He admits it to her what leads to her going to Logan for help. They get closer again, friends of some kind. They realize that they get each other in their imperfections. Veronicas actions against Madison take some of the pressure from their relationship compared to when they were a couple and Logan always put himself down. 

Bigger picture in the future:  
Logan finishes his degrees in sociology and film study and joins the films industry as a director. Veronica is with the FBI. They're together as a couple now.

Neue Storylines:  
Aufklärung Erpressung  
Entwicklung Dick, Freundschaft zu Logan  
Familie Jackie-Wallace  
Rache Madison, Beziehung zu Piz  
Neue Freundschaft Logan&Veronica  
Aufbau Geschäft Keith&Eli  
Aufbau Band Piz&Jackie&Mac  
Wir haben völlig vergessen, neue Storylines für Mac zu entwickeln. Ich weiss nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Ich werde Rücksprache mit meiner Schwester halten und wir werden noch etwas entwickeln.

New storylines:  
the uncovering of the blackmailing plot  
Dick's development, his friendship with Logan  
Jackie and Wallace's family  
revenge on Madison, relationship with Piz  
new friendship Logan and Veronica  
Keith and Eli's business  
Piz', Mac's and Jackie's band

What is totally lacking is some more story lines for Mac. I don't know how that could happen and I will get back together with my sister and we will figure out some more.


End file.
